narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Seeks Rabbits
The clinks and clanks, clacked as a unknown figure slowly passed from the clear ways of the shinobi world. Surprisingly enough no one noticed him, not even the look outs that were supposedly keeping a look out. Easing his way through, the land, he began to recognize his current location. Not vividly, but accordingly. The only thing that sparked his view, were the trees that covered all of his view. Looking left and right, his cursive crimson-eyes surveyed every single check point of his journey. Yet, he couldn't fully grasp exactly where he was, let alone, get out. "What is this?" The man was tall...and by tall, he was extremely tall. It would be safe to say he was about six foot four inches in height. As the words slipped from his mouth, he unknowingly tripped, and just before he collided with the ground , emerged from his body, holding his arms out holding the man back up. "This is indeed the Land of Noodles, and it looks as if it were in debris." A voice states, as it's soul split from the man's, and it's head appeared like a holographic image attached to hit. "Why do I feel so weak?" He asked the "person" on both his neck, and that broke his fall. The black entity that broke his fall, spike first. "Mother had to remove all your chakra from when you lashed out. She's cleaning it though. However, Naidō is right, this area is in debris, a possible fight has probably occurred." The entity states, merging its body back onto Sigma. "Mother however has indeed allowed me to share a portion of her own chakra with you." The man's body man a sudden stop, yet suddenly his body began to stand firm. Revealing his true height. "Naidō I say we rest here. I could use the extra rodents for chakra." Traveling with the borders of the Noodle Land, Sigma was had no idea of his true destination. Darkness faded as light slipped between his cracked eyelids, beaming into his dilated pupil. Colors blurred, shapes formed randomly. His sight had slowly been restored. During the battle with his daughter, Sayuri Senju, the later had some damage to his own eyes and thus was temporarily blinded. However, he possessed a healing factor of some sort. Within a night’s rest, his eyes had recovered and his body was better than ever. He stood up, brushing off all of the dirt and debris. “Well, that was a good night’s sleep,” the Senju commented, before jumping. Something went up his spine, a special feeling. He knew what it was. “Her…But, how?” Without hesitation, the Senju dashed forward, moving at speeds where he just vanished and reappeared every two seconds or so. When he reappeared, he was in a different location that he was when he had vanished. His big, muscular frame glided across the earth before reaching his destination. Stopping a few feet he reached the corner, Sannoto leaped into the rubble, burying himself once more. Sweat dripped from his face, his eyes were twitching, and his mind was focused. All he could think about was that chakra. Thanks to Tai, he knew what chakra it was and had been directed to the immediate area. “Kaguya…What are you doing here,” the Senju rhetorically inquired. A shadow approached. The man didn’t hesitate. He leaped from under the rubble, landing a few feet in front of a man. Pulling a scroll from out of his robe, his head directed to the man, his eyes analyzing every aspect of his body, a puff of smoke soon appeared where the scroll was. With a swipe of the Kubikiribōchō, the smoke soon cleared and revealed the towering man with the possession of a blade his size. Pointing the blade towards Sigma, the man only had one question. “You’re not Kaguya, but you have her chakra. Who are you then, and why do you have a signature similar to that woman?” Making his way through unknown territory, Sigma came to a half. While his two other minds knew where he was, his central one did not. Continuing the path, he was halted, by a unknown figure who'd leaped out infront of him. He was talk, matching Sigma to say the least. While his golden hair went toe to toe with Sigma's very own Ice white, but cowering in length. The man drew his blade near instantly, but of course, nothing compared to that of Sigma. "Who is he to question me, mother? He has no right...he has not even the closet of authority. All of his questions, I wanna turn them into shrieks and wails." Sigma's thought process began to race, anger began to boil. "And on top of that, he reeks of Senju blood." Before thinking again, Naidō began to enter his thoughts. "Sigma, don't. You don't have the reserves to hold a very long battle." Sigma began to shake his head. Looking back up at the man. Taking a mental sigh, he stared at Sannoto. "Ka-who?" He asked, scratching his head and with attempts to use confusion as a tactic. Sannoot glared at Sigma, his expression intensifying. "Don't play stupid with me. You and I both know that you're in possession of that woman's chakra, the same chakra that soon went corrupt. I know more than you think, now tell me what's going on?" Sannoto demanded. He clutched his blade tighter, held it pointed towards Sigma. While physically, he was at his prime due to a new construction, his chakra was still relatively low. Ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques were virtually impossible right now, but he still had his taijutsu and that was good enough. "So, explain..." "That's it." Sigma's eye near instantly changed from Sharingan to Mangekyō. His body quickly engulfed in a purple aura, and was surrounded by a holographic appearing rib cage. A few feet in front of Sigma, a skeletal hand rose up, and upon mental command, it swung, packing more than enough power to send the man in front of him through a land. "Damnit, Sigma." Truth was, neither Sigma nor Sannoto packed enough chakra to hold up a very long fight, but that wasn't the case. "What? He drew his sword at me." Sigma stated throwing his eyes in the opposing direction. While Naidō continued to watch Sannoto. Sannoto looked over at Sigma, his eyes still glared, before pulling out the scroll and releasing the summoning on his large cleaver blade. “I guess my blade didn’t help the situation. Please, put away that monstrosity. Everyone here has already had a taste of that eye’s devastating powers,” Sannoto said, facing the Uchiha man face on. “So, are you going to explain why you have a chakra signature similar to Kaguya?” he inquired. The man hadn’t sensed it himself, but rather his own hexagram Tai had discerned it was Kaguya. As his creator, Tai recognized that chakra instantly. No way Sigma could fool him. He was certain it was the rabbit goddess lurking in the mist. With the words of Sannoto flowing through his ear and processing, Sigma's "defense" faded away. "Okay, you got me. She's here, I'm there. We are one." He stated, taking large breathers. "Saying something was perfect...I don't have the chakra necessary to fight a Senju at this current moment anyway. So tell me, inconspicuous old man. Why is the chakra a problem?" Sannoto let out a sigh, folding his arms. “That chakra is dangerous, child,” the last word flickering off of his tongue as an insult rather than an identification. He couldn’t stand that people just continued to chase such power, despite it being the cause of the near destruction of the world. Literally, she tried to turn them into zombies..zombies. Like, what didn’t people understand about staying away from sociopaths that threaten the state of the entire world. Though she was responsible for the Shinobi world, the Shinobi world was corrupt, filled with those who only sought power like herself. The day when the love of peace conquered the love of power, then the world will know peace. “It doesn’t matter anyway. What are you doing here, Kaguya spawn?” Sigma chuckled, "Funny you say spawn, because I died. And spawned here." Sigma followed Sannoto, folding his own arms as well. See, what one would fail to realize, is that Sigma didn't choose Kaguya, Kaguya chose him. "To be honest, I'm looking for someone, long hair. Tall. Very flippant ways."